


Loaded Up With Moving Violations [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Flim-Flam Every Nation [Podfic] [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Loaded Up With Moving Violations" by theladyscribe.</p><p>"Carmen needs a place where no one asks too many questions, still reeling from the disaster that was her latest heist in Dublin. Luck isn't with her, though, because she walks into her hotel in Cairo after a day of exploring the Khan el-Khalili (and excellent pick-pocketing) to see Captain America standing at the front desk.</p><p>He's not in uniform, but it's unmistakably him. She'd know that waistline anywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded Up With Moving Violations [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loaded Up With Moving Violations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902087) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


mp3, Length (with music): 14:01  
Length (without music): 12:21  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/loaded%20up%20with%20moving%20violations.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/loaded%20up%20with%20moving%20violations%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/loaded-up-with-moving-violations).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" by Rockapella.


End file.
